The Acolytes and Their Crazy Spare Time
by xxgambitxx
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the acolytes do in their spare time? Well heres our idea! Disclaimer: We don't own anything . nothing. Except the paper bag over there.Captain Cupcake died, so I have stepped up to full time author! Rated T to be safe
1. The Acolytes, And the Lucky Charms

**Captain Cupcake: Have you ever wondered what the Acolytes do in their spare time? **

**LittleNemo-No...**

Captain Cupcake-Well your hearing the story anyways!

LittleNemo-Tarter Sauce...

Captain Cupcake: John is in it...

LittleNemo: Bring on the story!

Captain Cupcake: Well here it is! What Acolytes do in their spare time!

****

John pressed buttons rapidly, trying to make his car on the Playstation go. He was almost at the finish line, when the large metal swung opwn, and Magneto stomped in. Pyro glanced up, losing concentration and his car smashed into a wall, and blowed up in a heap of flames. Pyro kicked the Playstation, and spun around. "What?" he asked sharply, then covered his mouth with his hand, seeing who it was, Magneto.

**Magneto glared for a moment. "Don't talk to me like that," His voice became calmer. "Since you messed up on your last mission, I've decided to give you another chance".**

**Pyro clapped his hands excitedly. "Ooo is it bikini inspection?"**

Magneto raised his eyebrow. "The mission is you must go buy me some cheese and milk at the store". Not wanting to hear his re-action he added, "I know it's hard, all those people trying to get you to buy stuff, but I know you can do it, just don't loose your temper.

**Pyro gulped. "Do you really think I can do it boss?"**

Magneto nodded, and glanced at the door as Remy and Sabertooth walked in. "But I've asked Remy and Sabertooth to assist you".

Pyro groaned. "Do they have to come?"

Magneto handed him a shopping list. "Just in case you forget to buy the cheese and milk".

Pyro sighed, and walks out with the others. They reached a street, the store on the other side. Gambit held out his hand to Pyro. "Take my hand, so we don't get lost!". Sabertooth chuckled softly.

Pyro gave him a little push. "I'm not gay! Unlike you!"

Gambit pretended to dust himself off. "The ladies can't get enough of Remy".

Pyro rolled his eyes, and they safely made it across the street. Gambit pulled out a cart, and motioned to the baby seat. "Hop in Pyro! I'll buckle you up nice and tight!"

Pyro narrowed his eyes. "Oh I know you would like that wouldn't you?" Pyro glanced over at Sabertooth, who slinked over to the candy section for some 'inspection'. Gambit glanced around as well, spotting some teenage girls, he hummed interestedly, and strutted over. Pyro muttered under his breath "Pimp!" and snickered to himself. He glanced over his shoulder, and pushed the cart, and jumped on. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He cried out, as he crashed in a fat lady. The force pushed Pyro and the cart back, and the fat lady winked over her shoulder, thinking someone was grabbing her behind.

Pyro shivered, and ran off to the Dairy isle. He skided to a stop, staring at magical colors. He floated over, and picked up a box, the most beautiful box he had ever seen. A small man in green clothing held up a spoon, and the box brightly read: LUCKY CHARMS then in smaller print: THEIR MAGICALLY DELICIOUS!

Not to long later, then three of them met back up. Sabertooth has suspicious chocolate smears over his face. Gambit was looking quite dazed, a smudge of lipstick on his shirt collar. Pyro raised his eyebrow at him. "See you had fun". Remy glanced at John's cart, eyes widening. "What the hell is with all the friken Lucky Charms?" he cried holding up a box.

His cart was filled with boxes of Lucky Charms, and on a small plate was a sample of cheese, on a little toothpick, next to it a tiny milk carton, the ones you get at school. Remy stared at Pyro, who snatched the Lucky Charm's box from him. "That's MINNNNNEEEEEEEEE!" He zoomed to the cash register, leaving Sabertooth and Remy blinking dust after him.  


****

Captain Cupcake: -That was quite intresting wasn't it?

LittleNemo-mouth stuffed with Lucky Charms Wha?

Captain Cupcake-Uh...stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. The Acolytes, A Cinderella Story

Chapter 2. 

Captain Cupcake- Welcome back children of the earth. Guess what time it is? Time for another story about what our favourite Acolytes do in their spare time. Oo when do they not have spare time hm?

LittleNemo-STORY STORY STORY!**runs around insanely in little circles then sits down to hear the Tale of the Acolytes**

Captain Cupcake- **sighs **Did you take your pills today? **rolls eyes and opens big shiny box **This is my shiny box, it holds all shiny things...**takes out the shiny Acolyte book** Okay, so we begin the story...Acolytes go to the movies! How thrilling...**holds flashlight to face and begins..**

LittleNemo-MOVIES MOVIES MOVIES! **Flails arms above head then stops to listen to the Tall Tale of the Acolytes**

-  
Its a stormy evening in the fall as St.John Allerdyce, aka Pyro poked Gambit repeatedly. "Poke. Poke. Poke." He had been poking since that morning, it was the only thing to do around the place. Sabertooth would sit at the computer clicking the start button as if it wouldn't work, he would twitch his eye for 30 seconds, get up and spin in a circle. Repeat. Pyro suddenly stared out the window, losing intrest in poking Gambit. His eyes widened, "SQUIRREL! SQQUUUUUIIIIRREL!" He screams like a little girl and hides under Gambit's Trenchcoat, shivering.

Gambit growls and pushes Pyro away. "Whats with you and touching me you crazy Australian" he muttered. Gambit blinked as something silverishly flashed before his eyes, then it stopped. It was Pietro AKA QuickSilver. "Gooooood morning Krusty Crew!" Pietro said cheerfully. Gambit slapped his forhead. He was surrounded by morons. MORONS I TELL YEAH! "FOR THE LAST TIME WE ARE THE A-CO-LYTES!" he shouted at his boss's son. Pietro giggled and waved his hand at Gambit as if shooing away a pesky fly. "You silly goose! Course I know your all secretly the Krusty Crew". He looked over at cowering Pyro. "Whatcha screaming 'bout?" he asked. Gambit pointed out the window at the squirrel. "SQUIRREL! EEEKK!" Pietro shrieked then too dove and hid under Gambit's Trenchcoat.

Pyro giggles slightly, "You took my hiding spot Pietro! but thats okay. Gambit your getting PAID to babysit us remember! All my other babysitters usually take me out somewhere fun! Then the next thing I know, I have another child!" He giggles and begins naming off his children.

Sabertooth sighs and whimpers, pulling on his chains, "Yes master, please master Take us somewhere fun!"

Pyro squeals with excitment, "Like Oh-My-God, A Cinderella Story is playing RIGHT NOW! Starring Hillbilly Doduff!"

Sabertooth shoots Pyro a look, "Its Hilary Duff, and if you want to know more I can take you into my room."

Pyro stares disturbingly, "Your ROOM?"

Sabertooth grunts, "Not for THAT! Too see my Hilary Duff shrine, I Just got a barbie- I mean an action figure of her."

Pyro peers at Sabertooth, "Uh...no thanks, but Gambit, Remy, Canjun-liciousness of the burning sun, will you take us to the movie?" Pyro puts his lip out, holding his hands cupped together under his chin, eyes large and watery.

Pietro jumps in excitement. "Oooooo!" he sqeauls. "The movies! Yes the movies!". Gambit stared at them all. Pietro dropped to his knees and pulled on Gambit's Trenchcoat. Gambit slapped Pietro's hand away. "Don't touch Remy" Gambit warned. "And fine I'll take you fools to the movies". QuickSilver cradeled his injured hand then cried in excitment. "Weeeee!". Gambit frowned for a moment. "Hey wait a minute, why are you here anyways! Your in the BrotherHood!". Pietro shrugged. "Blob was threatening to eat me again". Gambit sighed and looked over at Colossus. "Can you watch over the place while we go out?". The giant metal man nodded. "Da" he answered. Gambit hooked a leash to Pyro, Pietro and Sabertooth. "Okay then lets go," he said heaving a long dramatic sigh.

Pyro barks like a dog and wags his /would be/ tale excitedly. He stops suddenly. "Wait! Wait! Gambit I knew I shouldn't have had the whole pitcher of juice! Look what I did I wet myself again I did! You gotta change me now! Gee-Whiz..." He crawls into the bathroom and waits for Gambit.

Sabertooth scrunnches up his face, "Icky Poo." He begins to chew at the plant by the front door.

Gambit throws back his head and lets out a fustrated roar before stomping to the bathroom for Pyro's...needs.

Pietro slapped Sabertooth. 'NO! THATS MY PLANT TO CHEW ON YOU SON OF A GUN!". He grabbed the plant, and hugged it tightly.

Sabortooth bites Pietros ankle, shaking his head vigourously. Then suddenly he straighens, listening. "Pyro is howling..."

Pyro bursts out of the bathroom holding a toothbrush in his mouth, "Im ready to go!" He runs on all fours out the door and howls to the moon. He drops the toothbrush and hangs his tongue out, "My breath is minty fresh, and you know the 13 year old girls love me."

Sabertooth looks at pyro, "Really? the 70 years olds like me.."

Gambit hits Pyro across the back of his head. "Shut up and try and act somewhat normal". He squinted at Sabertooth and Pietro. "All of you". He straitened his trenchcoat coolly. "Besides its all the fangirls that like moi. They can't get enough of Remy".

Pietro blinks, then grabs a fanny pack and buckles it around his waist. "Otay!" he said talking like a 2 year old. "Me all weady!".

Gambit sighs and pulls on their leashs. "The things I do for you guys...".

Pyro leads the pack, occasionally sniffing someone innocently. He finally arrives at the movie theatre and shivers with excitment, "I hope to get a chilly sensation..."

Sabertooth rolls his eyes at pyro and nods to the ticket booth place, "Go get em Gambit."

Pyro watches some teenagers pass, he purrs like a kitty and rolls over on his back. The girls giggle and shift away. He grins to himself and hisses at a little boy walking pass. He sings to him self, "When theres trouble you know who to call...TEEN TITENS!" He loved the teen titens. Who knows why.

Sabertooth pulls on his leash and reaches towards the food area. "POPCORN! WITH EXTRA BUTTER!"

"NO COME ALONG" Gambit shouts and yanks on Sabertooth's leash. He ties all three up, and walks over to the ticket booth. He glances up at all the movies playing, wishing he was really going to that R-rated one...instead he goes and buys 4 tickets for A Cinderella Story.

Pietro zooms in a circle so fast that his leash snaps. He grins proudly, and runs into the movie theatre and gets them all popcorn, snacks and drinks. He speedily runs back to Gambit and the others and holds up the food. "Wow something your useful for, now you better behave now that your off the leash! If you don't, I'll hafta bring the whip on yah". Pietro shivers remember that whip, then nods. Gambit leads the 3 into the movie theatre, and takes a seat. He looks across the aisle at two younger girls, and hums interestedly.

A big herd of kids walk noisely up the stairs and sits behind the acolytes. They begin giggling and talking about, 'hankie pankie' and kicking the back of pyro's chair. Pyro begins to whine over to Gambit, "Remmmmmyyyy, they're kicking my chair! Uhhnnnn!" Sabertooth turns sharply around and glares at the children, hoping they get the hint. The children stick their tongues out at Sabertooth and say, "Bigfoot at the movies! Fancy that!" Sabertooth grumbles and turns back around.

Gambit glances back at the children, and shakes his fist at them. He turns and looks at Pyro, Pietro and Sabertooth. "Now you three...stay here. I need uh, to go to the bathroom". Pietro paid no attention and bounced in his seat excitedly, while Gambit sneakily slinks over to the two younger girls for 'introductions'.

Pyro looks at Pietro and Sabertooth, "Im gonna go sit at the BACK, see ya." He glances around mischeviously and crawls to the back of the theatre. He throws popcorn down at the people infront of him, and when they turned around he would watch the movie innocently.

A child behind Sabertooth slips an icecube down his back. Sabertooth yelps and jumps up, doing a jig while trying to get the icecube out. Everyone watches his dance with gaping faces, and after he gets the icecube out they cheer and yell, "BRAVO!".

Pietro turns around and glares evilly at them. 'SHUT YOUR FACES IM TRYING TO ENJOY THE FILM!" he hollers then seats himself back down. He giggles at the site of Chad Michael Murray entering the screen. "He's such a hottie!" Pietro gushes to Sabertooth.

Sabertooth nods in half-agreement, "BUt Hilary Duff is so much more smokin' If you know what I mean."

Pyro suddenly stops hearing the word, 'smokin'. Wheres there smoke theres fire, right? Pyro holds his light up and sends a giant fireball to the screen, where Hilary duff is. It explodes in flames and Pyro laughs histerically. The fire alarm goes off and the sprinkles come down from the roof. All the people evacuate the theatre. Sabertooth turns angrilly to Pyro, "HOw could you!"

Pietro runs around in circles screaming. 'FIRE FIRE FIRRRRRRRRRRRE!".

Gambit grumbles seeing how his...two new little friends ran as it began to sprinkle water. "Look what you did Pyro! Thats it! Whip for you!" he says and pulls out the whip then snaps it back, and whips Pyro.

Pyro screams out in pain, "Im telling Magneto about your burning temptations of the numbness in your soul, trying to seduce me with a sexual whip!" He squeals with fright and snorts, "Can we go home now! I need a nap!".

Gambit scowls, and grabs Pietro, Pyro and Sabertooth by the collar and drags them home. "Ruined my bloody day" he mutters as he drops them at the front door and walks inside.

Pietro jumps up to his feet. "Well that was just dandy! Best be getting home!". He turns and zooms out of site.

Pyro crawls into his cardboard box fort and hides.

Sabertooth sits up on a ledge watching everyone evily, and everything fades to black.

-  
Captain Cupcake- Well that certainly was amusing if I do say so myself!

LittleNemo-**sits in spot staring off** Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow.

Captain Cupcake- **Sighs** Well, should be going! Get out of my house! **boots LittleNemo out**

LittleNemo-HEY WAITA MINUTE! THATS MY HOUSE!

Captain Cupcake- **giggles and locks doors** Stay tuned for the NEXT acolyte fun-fancy tale!


End file.
